


Me Before You

by baby2steph



Series: Before Series [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, JJ Project as readers are back, M/M, Minor Character Death, Photographer Im Jaebum | JB, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby2steph/pseuds/baby2steph
Summary: Jinyoung lost a bet to his sisters and he has to accept the consequence. His sisters wanted him to dress like a girl for a whole day.That fateful day was the day when he met Im Jaebum.A stranger who's standing in front of his cafe.A stranger who cried in his arms.A stranger who stole his heart at the very same day.





	Me Before You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I can share this story will all of you!! T_T  
> I hope this story can bring a little bit happiness for all of you. Enjoy everyone! <3

* * *

**The whole of my story—**

**the whole of my heart.**

 

* * *

 

 Jinyoung lost a bet. Again.

Jinyoung should have known better than anyone else in the world that he could never win against his sisters. His evil, sneaky, witty, and mischievous sisters that devoted their times to prank Jinyoung whenever they got a chance. Ever since he was still a little kid, Jinyoung knew that his sisters' love toward him was beyond the universe but that didn't stop them to get in Jinyoung's nerves every now and then. He lost a bet and he knew perfectly well that the deal was to comply with whatever his sisters wanted him to do. Jinyoung might be annoyed and a little upset but he was a man of his words. He never back away and always kept his promises. But this time, he wanted nothing but runaway from his evil sisters. Because for once, they asked something ridiculous and Jinyoung would never do something like that. Never.

 

“No,” he said firmly, shaking his head furiously. His oldest sister, Boyoung, glared at him with a pair of eyes that looked so much like his. She crossed her arms over her chest as if challenged Jinyoung to fight against her. She was never the one to submit.

Boyoung was the dominant in the family. She was fearless, bold, painfully straightforward, and always in control. Jinyoung knew he could never win against her but right now he bravely glared back at her, lifting his chin to show his stubbornness.

 

“You heard me, Noona,” Jinyoung said. “I will do anything but _that_.”

Boyoung snorted. “You know it's not how it works.”

Sooyoung, his older sister, nodded.

“Jinyoungie, you lost the bet. You need to do whatever we wanted you to do.” She said happily, bouncing on her heels. Sooyoung was the softest in the family. She was like a walking sunrise. She always smiled and laughed. Her presence was calming. But that didn't mean she was less mischievous.

Jinyoung groaned. He slumped on the couch, pouting like a child. No matter how old he was, it didn't change the fact that he was the baby in the family. 

“But I don't want to dress like a girl! I am a man! A man!” He cried, hoping his sisters would listen to his cry of despair.  

 

If his sisters wanted him to dance in rain or jumping in the cold water during winter, he would say yes in a heartbeat. But, no. They wanted Jinyoung to be a girl for a whole day. They wanted Jinyoung to dress like a girl. _A girl!_ How ridiculous! What made Jinyoung more upset was that they said it as if it was the most normal things in the world. Like Jinyoung being a girl, dressed in girl outfits wasn't something unusual. Excatly what kind of sin he made in another life to have such sisters like them?

 

“Park Jinyoung, you'd better prepare yourself tomorrow. I don't take no for an answer.” Boyoung demanded, all bossy and dominant.

“But, _why_?” Jinyoung whined, pulling his legs against his chest. “Why I have to be a girl?”

“Because you're pretty!” Sooyoung said, smiling widely.

Jinyoung gapped at his sister, staring at her like she'd grown a second head.

“I am not pretty!”

“Beautiful, then.”

“I am not! In case you forget, I am a man.”

Boyoung rolled her eyes. “You don't have to be a girl to be addressed as beautiful. It is a universal word. You, a freak bookworm, should have known this. What a shame.”

Jinyoung glared at her. “I hate you.”

“Whatever. Be ready for tomorrow.”

 

Boyoung just waved her hand at him before walking to her room, slamming the door shut with a loud bang. Sooyoung looked at Jinyoung who curled on the couch, staring at the blank space miserably. She giggled, ruffling his brother's hair affectionately before planting a good-night kiss on his forehead.

 

“Sleep well, beautiful.”

Jinyoung whined and shoved her away.

“I hate you too!”

 

Sooyoung laughed before leaving him alone in the living room. Jinyoung buried his face in his knees, trying his best not to scream. He hated his sisters so much but at this point he knew that he couldn't do anything. If he tried to runaway, they will skin him alive, especially Boyoung.

He groaned again. Why he had to be the youngest between the three?

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung stared at his own reflection on the mirror, gaping like a fish. His eyes grew impossibly wide and for a moment he lost the ability to speak. He looked down slowly and then he stared back at his own reflection that didn't look like him but _it_ was him. It was him who was dressed in a floral dress that fell just below his knee. The dress fitted perfectly and Jinyoung just realized just how petit he was. His small shoulders looked even smaller after wearing that stupid dress.  

Sooyoung made him wore black knee-high boots that matched with his dress. Not only that, they also made him wore a wig because he wouldn't look like a real girl with his short hair. Jinyoung could only sit motionless when Boyoung playing with his long hair, tempting to do the weirdest hairstyle she could pull out but settled with a simple pony tail. His jet black, long, and shiny wig made him looked a real girl. And his light make up made him looked fragile and Jinyoung frowned, not liking his new appearance. He looked too feminine for his liking. His life was officially ruined. Big thanks to his sisters.

 

“I look like a girl.” He said, pulling his grey cardigan over his chest. His flat chest. He refused to make his chest bigger because there were girls who had a flat chest.

“Duh, of course you are,” Boyoung snorted, eyeing him from head to toe. Jinyoung glared at her but she only gave him a lopsided smirk. She’d won and Jinyoung could only sigh in defeat.  

“But you are prettier than other girls out there!” Sooyoung cooed at him, shoving her phone in front of Jinyoung's face. Jinyoung didn't even have the energy to stop her.

“She is right,” Boyoung said, smiling with a glint in her eyes. “You do look beautiful than most girls.”

Jinyoung groaned. “Shut up, you two.”

 

Jinyoung didn't feel like he was beautiful even though he had to admit that he did look beautiful. But that's because of his outfits and his stupid wig. His floral dress swung slightly when he moved, its soft moves reminded Jinyoung like a fresh spring breeze.

 

“Now what do you want me to do?” Jinyoung asked in defeat.

 

Boyoung and Sooyoung exchanged glances and from the look in their eyes, Jinyoung knew that what was about to happen was definitely bad. Really bad.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung found himself at his own cafe, trying his best to hide from those prying eyes. His sisters decided that they wanted Jinyoung to go to work in his girl’s outfit. As soon as he stepped out of the car, he lowered his head and walked straight to the entrance. He couldn’t bring himself to lift his chin or greet people like he usually did. Right now he just wanted to dig his own grave, hiding there forever so he didn’t have to spend a whole wearing this stupid dress. But he knew he couldn’t. He had a job to do and his sisters would be furious if they found out.

As soon as he stepped inside the cafe, his employees stopped dead in their tracks to look at Jinyoung. Jackson chocked on his morning coffee, Mark almost dropped his chocolate mug, Bambam screamed in his high-pitched voice, Yugyeom shrieked like a girl, and Youngjae couldn't close his mouth. All of them looked at him, up and down as if they're looking at someone they never met before. They were so stunned, they gaped. Jinyoung felt naked and insecure under those curious eyes and his face instantly flushed.

 

“Ji-Jinyoung—“ Jackson stuttered, gesturing Jinyoung's clothes with his hand. His jaw dropped when his eyes fell in his ponytail.

Jinyoung groaned, feeling embarassed and humiliated.

“Shut up, Wang.”

Mark who’s sitting beside Jackson blinked at him, bewildered.  

“Jinyoung, why are you...um...”

“I lost a bet with my sisters, okay? Could all of you stop staring, please?”

 

Yugyeom, who was still in dazed, approached him and spun him around. Jinyoung yelped, almost tripping over his boots. He stared at Jinyoung's face, noticed that Jinyoung had put something glistening on his lips and his mouth instantly fell open.

 

“Wow, hyung,” he muttered, shaking his head in amazement. “You look so pretty. Like, really really pretty.”

Jinyoung glared at him but his cheeks reddened.  

“Kim Yugyeom, you'd better watch your attitude or else I will fire you.”

“But it's true!” Bambam exclaimed, jumping to his best friend's side. “You look so beautiful, hyung. Oh my god, I thought you were a girl!”

“Even more beautiful than a girl,” Youngjae added, grinning at him. Jinyoung had a soft spot for that kid and it was impossible for him to throw snarky remark at Youngjae. He just couldn't. In the end, he could only sigh.

“Can I take a picture of you?”

 

Mark was already in front of him with a phone in his hand, ready to snap a picture. Jinyoung wailed louder and tried to shove them away. But he was alone and there were five of them. In the end, he let them took pictures as much as they wanted.

Jinyoung wanted to cry. It was really embarrassing and he just wanted today to end quickly. He was determined to take a revenge on his sisters. Boyoung and Sooyoung had to test their own medicine—although knowing his sisters, Jinyoung doubted that he could beat them easily. But at least he would try!

Fortunately, the rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Jinyoung had a habit to sit at the corner, doing his work silently while keeping an eye to his employees. Despite the irritation at being spied on—those guys weren't really subtle at all and that pissed him off—Jinyoung managed to fully concentrate on his work. It wasn't until lunch-break that he finally got up from his seat, walking to the kitchen to refill his empty mug. He was about to sit on his seat again when something stopped him. He looked out the window and found a strange man in a black suit standing right in front of the entrance, looking up at the sky. Jinyoung frowned. He didn’t want a creep in his café so he decided to approach that man.

He opened the front door and stopped.

The man who’s looking up at the sky lowered his head when he heard a rusty sound and that’s when Jinyoung locked eyes with his. And for a moment, he stopped breathing.

That strange man’s hair that rustled like silk to his face covered his eyes almost completely—he clearly needed a haircut. But when the breeze blew softly over his face, it tossed his hair and Jinyoung found himself staring at the deep of his narrow eyes. He shuddered, feeling sorrow radiated from the man in front of him. He just stood there, looking so lifeless and motionless like it was the last day of his life. Jinyoung didn’t know him at all, it was the first time he saw the strange man, yet he couldn’t help but feel something tug at his heart the moment their eyes met. Somehow Jinyoung just couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Jinyoung took a step closer to the strange man.

 

“Are you okay, sir?” his voice sounded surprisingly soft, almost like a whisper. He was afraid that if he spoke a little bit louder it would break the pregnant stillness. The strange man stared at him and something inside Jinyoung twitched. There was nothing in his eyes; no life, no colors, no emotions, nothing.

Empty-eyed stared back at Jinyoung for what it felt like forever and when he was ready to open his mouth to say something, anything to break the deathly silence, he caught a movement from the strange man in front of him. The corner of his mouth twitched, his ridiculously wide shoulders sagged as if an invisible entity had just placed the weight of the world upon them. Jinyoung watched him, waiting cautiously. He was afraid that the strange man might collapse anytime soon. But what happened after that was beyond his imagination.

Jinyoung took a step forward right before the strange man fell to the ground. His hands caught him and then the strange man broke down in tears; the most heart-wrenching sobs he’d ever heard and suddenly the bright sky lost its colors.

 

* * *

 

Life was merciless.

After his wife died in a car accident only five months after they got married, Jaebum had lost his purpose in life. He'd already made future plans with his wife. They just moved into a new house and they were planning to have a baby soon. Jaebum was content with his life. He was grateful for what he had. He was 27, young, healthy, and a professional photographer. He had enough money and he was happy. He couldn't ask for more.

That's it until the accident happened. Jaebum grew up in a small family. It was only him and both of his parents. When she died, it suddenly dawned on him that he was all alone. It was a big loss for him. A week after the funeral Jaebum was still in a daze. Steeped in sadness so great he could barely cry. He couldn't help but blame everything, everyone. Why God took her away from him? It wasn't fair. She'd gone faster than Jaebum had her.

Living without her wasn't like living at all. Jaebum didn't know how to deal with her death but he knew he had to live, to keep breathing. He managed to survive for a year. His parents constantly persuaded him to live with them but Jaebum refused their offer. His house was cold, empty, and dull but he just couldn’t bring himself to move out. He still couldn’t let go. Every night he caught himself staring at his wedding picture, wondering why she wasn’t with her. Why was fate so cruel to him?

Today marked a year after his wife’s death. Jaebum woke up feeling a painful stab in his chest, knowing that he had to survive for another day. He took a bath but purposely skipped breakfast because of just the thought of her making his stomach crunched. It took everything in him to step inside the cemetery. He stared at her photo for a very long time. She was smiling so bright it was almost unbearable to look. He didn’t cry. He didn’t say anything. He was just standing there and then left.  

Jaebum didn't know what's gotten into him. One moment he was thinking about death. He wanted to die and he wanted it fast and quick so he didn't have to feel the pain again. From the bottom of his heart, he wanted to give up. He wanted to give up on living. There was no denying that tomorrow would come and the day after tomorrow, and so next week too. Jaebum never thought it would be this hard: living. It made him feel sick to the depths of his soul. No matter how hard he tried, nothing worked for him. The pain was still there and he knew it wouldn't go away.

But then, suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him. It's strange how Jaebum could notice her floral dress swayed a little when it was caught by the spring breeze as if it was alive. Her big, warm eyes looked at him in concern. And then, a deep but soft voice greeted his ears.

 

“Are you okay, sir?”

 

The rush hour, the bustling street, the pedestrian that passed by before them, everything seemed blurred. Jaebum's breath became painfully blocked. It felt like he was chocking. His eyes were stung by the lashing wind and he began to feel colder and colder. Was he okay? _Yes_ , he wanted to say that. He desperately wanted to convince the world that he could stand on his own feet even after life had been nothing but cruel and unforgiving. But he knew it wasn't the truth. All he'd been doing was convincing himself that everything would be okay when in fact, it wasn't. When was the last time someone asked him that? When was the last time someone cared for him? And then, overwhelmed by the sudden wave of emotions, Jaebum felt his legs finally gave up and fell to the ground.

But he didn't. He didn't fall to the ground. He felt hands wrapped around his shoulders, so warm it was painful to stay silent. And then tears were pouring down his cheeks and onto his black suit. Jaebum felt like he was losing his mind. He never cried in front of a stranger before. But tears were flooding out and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He sobbed. He'd never cried this way in his life. As the hot tears poured out, he remembered that he'd never had a proper cry over his wife's death. He never let himself grieving. And now, suddenly, in this stranger's arms, Jaebum let everything out. All those pent-up emotions he'd been holding for a year finally broke free. Jaebum clutched the stranger's arms like his life depended on it, sobbing harder.

He felt a delicate touch at his nape and a finger brushed his hair ever so gently. The stranger tightened his hold and he heard it again; the deep yet soft voice of this stranger. Her voice was deeper than most girls Jaebum had ever heard, but when she spoke, something inside him finally gave up.

 

“It's okay,” she whispered in his ears. “It's okay. Everything is gonna be okay.”

 

That was the last thing he could hear and then everything went black.

 

* * *

 


End file.
